SD BRIN (sponsored by the University of South Dakota School of Medicine in Vermillion, (SD) is the South Dakota component of the IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE). This application for Phase II of INBRE has evolved from lessons learned and changes made during Phase I of SD BRIN. While the two main goals for Phase II remain essentially the same as in Phase I, they have been slightly modified and clarified to more accurately reflect the directions planned by the Network for Phase II. The vision of SD BRIN is to further develop a strong collaborative Network within South Dakota to enhance basic biomedical research capabilities via an interdisciplinary approach to research in the control of cell growth with special emphasis on proteomics and genomics. Therefore, the goals of Phase II of SD BRIN are to: 1) Develop SD research capacity in the area of control of cell growth with special emphasis on proteomics and genomics by: a) enhancing research capacity and critical mass of investigators in proteomics and genomics by mentoring junior faculty members at lead research intensive institution, b) maintaining proteomics and genomics core facilities (with professional staff) which can be used by investigators throughout SD, and c) providing increased opportunities for graduate training. 2) Develop human resources for undergraduate programs and graduate programs in the biomedical sciences and bioinformatics at South Dakota institutions by: a) providing research support and mentoring for junior investigators and faculty from participating institutions, b) providing opportunities for, and understanding of, cutting-edge scientific research for students at predominantly undergraduate institutions, c) introducing undergraduates to graduate programs and future careers in biomedical sciences and bioinformatics, and d) enhancing science and research capabilities at tribal colleges to provide opportunities for further education and careers in science and research.